


The Rumor Come Out: Does Jack Zimmermann is Gay?

by blueeyes_and_hockeysticks (i_am_greg_lestrade)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Funny, M/M, NHL Player Jack Zimmermann, Not Serious, bad rumor, hoax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_greg_lestrade/pseuds/blueeyes_and_hockeysticks
Summary: Bad rumor come out? Does Jack Zimmerman is Gay?





	

Jack Zimmermann is gay is the most discussed in the media in the few years ago. Even it has happened in 2015, but some of the public still curious about what is exactly happening and to be the reason there is a rumor comes out about his gay. At that time he became the massive social networking rumor. The public, especially his fans are shocked. He just came out with his bad rumor which is spread massively. This time is not about his hockey career, but his bad rumor. The rumor is out of standardize of hoax, according the last reported this hockey player revealed himself as homosexual. Do you still believe or not, this rumor is really much talked by people even in a person of his fans.

**Author's Note:**

> Source: http://brunomars.us/rumor-come-bruno-mars-gay/
> 
> This cracked me up so I had to!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Share with your friends!!! I'll eventually write something with this title or Jack reacting to this article or something xD


End file.
